Rate the Movie
Rate the Movie topics were originally created and ran by GrapefruitKing and now Menji has taken over. Rules * Vote from 0 to 10 -- Decimals are fine, not more than two. * Obvious trolling attempts (people voting 0 or 10 all the time, etc.) will be ignored. * Topics run for at least 24 hours, but probably 48 hours. Not like it really matters since you can always vote. * Please nominate popular movies and I will keep track and most likely use them. * You can vote for any past movie in the Google document if you happened to miss a day. * Any vote cast in the Rate the Last Movie You Watched Topic will be added to the spreadsheet. Previously Rated # Seven Samurai revote - 9.67 votes - 1st Rating - 9.57 votes # Toy Story 3 - 9.66 votes #Schindler's List - 9.65 votes #Pulp Fiction - 9.62 votes #Requiem For a Dream - 9.60 votes #The Good, The Bad and The Ugly - 9.58 votes # In Bruges - 9.54 votes #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - 9.52 votes #Oldboy - 9.50 votes #Toy Story - 9.45 votes #The Shawshank Redemption - 9.42 votes # Apocalypse Now - 9.40 votes #One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - 9.39 votes #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - 9.38 votes # Snatch. - 9.35 votes #The Lion King - 9.34 votes #Full Metal Jacket - 9.32 votes #Groundhog Day - 9.31 votes #Scarface - 9.29 votes #The Professional - 9.26 votes #Breathless - 9.26 votes # Brazil - 9.25 votes #Aladdin - 9.24 votes #Forrest Gump - 9.22 votes #Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind - 9.22 votes #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - 9.22 votes #Spirited Away - 9.21 votes #The Seventh Seal - 9.21 votes #T2: Judgment Day - 9.20 votes #Blue Velvet - 9.20 votes # Unforgiven - 9.19 votes #American History X - 9.18 votes #American Beauty - 9.18 votes #To Kill a Mockingbird - 9.18 votes #The Godfather - 9.18 votes # Taxi Driver - 9.18 votes #City of God - 9.17 votes #Beauty and the Beast - 9.16 votes #Monty Python and the Holy Grail - 9.15 votes # Inception - 9.14 votes #Back to the Future - 9.14 votes #Chinatown - 9.13 votes #Citizen Kane - 9.12 votes - First Rating - 8.64 votes #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - 9.12 votes #The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - 9.11 votes #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - 9.11 votes # Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.11 votes #Dr. Strangelove Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb - 9.10 votes #Vertigo - 9.10 votes #Memento - 9.09 votes #Reservoir Dogs - 9.09 votes # Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - 9.08 votes #Sunset Blvd. - 9.06 votes #Die Hard - 9.03 votes #007 Casino Royale - 9.03 votes #Raiders of the Lost Ark - 9.03 votes #The Matrix - 9.01 votes #The Naked Gun - 9.01 votes #The Dark Knight - 8.99 votes #Casablanca - 8.99 votes #Gladiator - 8.97 votes #Goodfellas - 8.97 votes #The Silence of the Lambs - 8.96 votes #The Shining - 8.96 votes # The Royal Tenenbaums - 8.95 votes #The Nightmare Before Christmas - 8.93 votes #The Sandlot - 8.93 votes #Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - 8.92 votes #Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi - 8.91 votes #This is Spinal Tap - 8.90 votes #Zoolander - 8.89 votes # Fantastic Mr. Fox - 8.89 votes #2001: A Space Odyssey - 8.89 votes #Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure - 8.89 votes # Children of Men - 8.88 votes #The Truman Show - 8.88 votes #Jurassic Park - 8.87 votes #V For Vendetta - 8.86 votes #The Big Lebowski - 8.86 votes # Friday - 8.84 votes #Office Space - 8.82 votes #Rocky III - 8.80 votes # Robin Hood: Men in Tights - 8.77 votes #WALL-E - 8.75 votes #12 Angry Men - 8.75 votes # The Social Network - 8.75 votes # Before Sunset - 8.75 votes # Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind - 8.74 votes #The Princess Bride - 8.73 votes # Hot Fuzz - 8.73 votes # Serenity - 8.73 votes #Ratatouille - 8.72 votes # Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - 8.72 votes #The Prestige - 8.71 votes # The Princess and the Frog - 8.71 votes #Bicycle Thief - 8.71 votes #Batman Begins - 8.68 votes #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - 8.69 votes #Fargo - 8.69 votes # Ponyo - 8.69 votes # A Night at the Roxbury - 8.69 votes # Shaun of the Dead - 8.68 votes #The Godfather Part 2 - 8.68 votes #Sin City - 8.65 votes #Hook - 8.65 votes #How to Train Your Dragon - 8.64 - votes #Black Swan - 8.64 votes # Fight Club - 8.62 votes - 1st Rating - 9.15 votes #A Clockwork Orange - 8.62 votes #Up - 8.60 votes # Good Will Hunting - 8.60 votes #Iron Man - 8.59 votes #Kill Bill Vol.1 - 8.59 votes # Grave of the Fireflies - 8.59 votes #GoldenEye - 8.57 votes #Anchorman: The Legend of Run Burgundy - 8.56 votes # The Emperor's New Groove - 8.56 votes #Alien - 8.56 votes # Little Miss Sunshine - 8.55 votes # The Third Man - 8.55 votes #Spider-man 2- 8.54 votes #American Psycho - 8.54 votes # The Bourne Identity - 8.54 votes # Persona - 8.54 votes #Airplane! - 8.53 votes #Back to the Future Part 2 - 8.53 votes # D2: The Mighty Ducks - 8.51 votes #Howl's Moving Castle - 8.50 votes # Clerks - 8.50 votes #Toy Story 2 - 8.50 votes # Let the Right One In - 8.50 votes # Remember the Titans - 8.49 votes # Edward Scissorhands - 8.48 votes #Predator - 8.47 votes #The Thing - 8.47 votes #The Little Mermaid - 8.46 votes #Inglourious Basterds - 8.45 votes #Watchmen - 8.45 votes #Finding Nemo - 8.44 votes # Interview with the Vampire - 8.44 votes #(500) Days of Summer - 8.43 votes # The Iron Giant - 8.43 votes # Step Brothers - 8.41 votes # Some Like it Hot - 8.41 votes # Planet of the Apes (1968) - 8.40 votes #Rec - 8.40 votes # Blade Runner - 8.39 votes #The Boondock Saints - 8.39 votes # Lawrence of Arabia - 8.39 votes #The Departed - 8.37 votes # Fantasia - 8.37 votes # The Bourne Ultimatum - 8.37 votes #The Ring - 8.36 votes #Happy Gilmore - 8.35 votes #The Incredibles - 8.33 votes # Men in Black - 8.33 votes #O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 8.33 votes #It's a Wonderful Life - 8.33 votes #The Sixth Sense - 8.33 votes #Slumdog Millionaire - 8.31 votes #The Hangover - 8.31 votes # The Exorcist - 8.31 votes #Pan's Labyrinth - 8.30 votes # Coraline - 8.30 votes #Spider-Man - 8.30 votes # Evil Dead II - 8.30 votes #The Terminator - 8.29 votes # Kick-Ass - 8.28 votes #My Neighbor Totoro - 8.28 votes #Se7en - 8.27 votes #Back to the Future Part 3 - 8.26 votes #Ghost Busters - 8.26 votes # A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) - 8.26 votes #A Bug's Life - 8.25 votes # Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels - 8.25 votes # Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon - 8.25 votes #Rocky - 8.24 votes #Billy Madison - 8.23 votes # 28 Days Later - 8.23 votes #Saw - 8.19 votes #Monster's Inc. - 8.17 votes # Ocean's Eleven - 8.15 votes #Alice in Wonderland (Animated) - 8.15 votes #Mulan - 8.15 votes #No Country for Old Men - 8.14 votes # There Will Be Blood - 8.14 votes #Jaws - 8.14 votes # Rear Window - 8.14 votes #Batman - 8.13 votes # The Bourne Supremacy - 8.12 votes # X2 - 8.12 votes #Gran Torino - 8.10 votes # American Pie - 8.10 votes # Rocky IV - 8.09 votes # Vanilla Sky - 8.08 votes # Garden State - 8.08 votes # Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street - 8.07 votes #Amelie - 8.07 votes # Life of Brian - 8.06 votes # The Rescuers - 8.06 votes # Hercules - 8.05 votes #Robin Hood (Disney) - 8.05 votes # Zombieland - 8.03 votes #The Wizard of Oz - 8.03 votes # Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - 8.00 votes #Elf - 8.00 votes #Million Dollar Baby - 8.00 votes #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1 - 7.99 votes #The Breakfast Club - 7.99 votes #Princess Mononoke - 7.97 votes # The Pianist - 7.97 votes # Aliens - 7.97 votes # The Girl Next Door - 7.96 votes #The Blues Brothers - 7.96 votes # Taken - 7.92 votes #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - 7.92 votes #Lost in Translation - 7.89 votes # Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery - 7.88 votes #The Karate Kid - 7.88 votes #The Wrestler - 7.86 votes #Kill Bill Vol. 2 - 7.85 votes # Love Actually - 7.85 votes # The Mighty Ducks - 7.84 votes #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - 7.83 votes #Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves - 7.83 votes #Superbad - 7.81 votes #The Rock - 7.81 votes # The Evil Dead - 7.81 votes # Platoon - 7.80 votes #Independence Day - 7.79 votes # Star Trek (2009) - 7.78 votes - 1st Rating - 8.18 votes # American Gangster - 7.78 votes # Burn After Reading - 7.77 votes # Wedding Crashers - 7.77 votes #Porco Rosso - 7.76 votes #The Hunchback of Notre Dame - 7.75 votes #Dumb and Dumber - 7.75 votes # Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me - 7.74 votes # Ferris Bueller's Day Off - 7.74 votes #Space Jam - 7.70 votes #X-Men - 7.68 votes #Tarzan - 7.67 votes #The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) - 7.67 #A Christmas Story - 7.65 votes # Halloween (1978) - 7.65 votes # Forgetting Sarah Marshall - 7.64 votes #Donnie Darko - 7.64 votes #The Sword in the Stone - 7.64 votes # Final Destination - 7.63 votes #Before Sunrise - 7.60 votes #Borat - 7.59 votes # The Hurt Locker - 7.58 votes #The Matrix Reloaded - 7.54 votes #District 9 - 7.52 votes #300 - 7.52 votes # Conan the Barbarian - 7.50 votes # John Q - 7.49 votes # Shutter Island - 7.48 votes #Crash - 7.45 votes # Planet Terror - 7.42 votes # The Meaning of Life - 7.38 votes #The Jungle Book - 7.38 votes #The Goonies - 7.35 votes #Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - 7.34 votes #The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - 7.33 votes # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - 7.31 votes #Juno - 7.29 votes # Big - 7.27 votes #Into the Wild - 7.24 votes # The Rescuers Down Under - 7.22 votes # American Graffiti - 7.17 votes #Armageddon - 7.16 votes #E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial - 7.14 votes #Mallrats - 7.09 votes # Walk the Line - 7.09 votes # Robin Hood (2010) - 7.09 votes #Shrek - 7.08 votes #Mortal Kombat - 7.07 votes #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - 7.06 votes # The 40 Year Old Virgin - 7.06 votes #Eyes Wide Shut - 7.06 votes #Walk the Line - 7.09 votes #Minority Report - 7.05 votes #Street Fighter - 7.04 votes #Tropic Thunder - 7.02 votes #Iron Man 2 - 7.02 votes #Bad Santa - 7.00 votes # Little Nicky - 6.95 votes # Knocked Up - 6.95 votes # A History of Violence - 6.92 votes #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - 6.92 votes #The Waterboy - 6.90 votes # Click - 6.89 votes #Lilo and Stitch - 6.89 votes #The Illusionist - 6.85 votes # Ocean's Thirteen - 6.84 votes #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - 6.83 votes #The Blair Witch Project - 6.82 votes # Cloverfield - 6.81 votes # The Expendables - 6.78 votes # Avatar - 6.77 votes #Not Another Teen Movie - 6.75 votes #Alice in Wonderland (Burton) - 6.71 votes #Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - 6.70 votes #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - 6.63 votes # Silent Hill - 6.59 votes # 28 Weeks Later - 6.58 votes # American Pie 2 - 6.58 votes #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - 6.54 votes # Mulholland Dr. - 6.54 votes # 50 First Dates - 6.52 votes #Meet the Parents - 6.45 votes #Titanic - 6.44 votes #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - 6.36 votes # I Am Legend - 6.33 votes #Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest - 6.30 votes #Robin Hood: Men in Tights - 6.30 votes # Death Proof - 6.23 votes # D3: The Mighty Ducks - 6.23 votes # Austin Powers in Goldmember - 6.22 votes #Cars - 6.20 votes #The Wedding Singer - 6.20 votes #Babel - 6.09 votes #Scary Movie 2 - 6.08 votes # Final Destination 2 - 6.00 votes # American Wedding - 6.00 votes #T3: Rise of the Machines - 5.94 votes # Brokeback Mountain - 5.92 votes #Grease - 5.91 votes #Saw III - 5.84 votes #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - 5.84 votes #The Day After Tomorrow - 5.81 votes #Napoleon Dynamite - 5.80 votes #Saw II - 5.79 votes #Troy - 5.71 votes # Superman Returns - 5.66 votes # Quantum of Solace - 5.58 votes #Transformers - 5.51 votes #Terminator Salvation - 5.50 votes #The Matrix Revolutions - 5.46 votes #Spider-Man 3 - 5.46 votes # The Grudge - 5.35 votes # Signs - 5.28 votes # Planet of the Apes (2001) - 5.16 votes #Saw IV - 5.13 votes #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - 5.13 votes #Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - 5.08 votes #Scary Movie - 5.08 votes # The Final Destination - 5.08 votes # Men in Black II - 5.03 votes # Ocean's Twelve - 5.00 votes #Scary Movie 3 - 4.95 votes #Hulk (2003) - 4.86 votes #Pokemon: The First Movie - 4.83 votes #Alexander - 4.75 votes # Final Destination 3 - 4.47 votes # Paranormal Activity - 4.24 votes #Saw V - 4.19 votes #Fantastic Four - 4.19 votes #X-Men: The Last Stand - 4.17 votes #The Spirit - 4.06 votes # New Moon - 3.97 votes #The Village - 3.86 votes #Scary Movie 4 - 3.21 votes #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - 2.86 votes #Mortal Kombat: Annihilation - 2.78 votes #The Happening - 2.68 votes # Batman & Robin - 2.13 votes # Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000 - 2.00 votes #Twilight - 1.83 votes #House of the Dead - 1.26 votes #Disaster Movie - 0.95 votes #Date Movie - 0.75 votes #Epic Movie - 0.32 votes Category:Topic Series